Known hail netting has a number of portions, for example, a pair of side portions with relatively closely woven configuration, that is to say with relatively small apertures and a central area of larger aperture size is known. The closely woven area is placed over, for example, plants and the area of larger aperture size is positioned between rows of plants so that hail falling over the plants will be substantially prevented from passing through the netting and will tend to move towards the central area where it will fall to ground through the larger apertures thereby reducing the weight of hail on the net at any one time.
Although such hail netting provides substantial protection to the plants when the hail is falling substantially vertically the netting provides less protection where the hail is coming at an angle to the vertical. Thus for example hail which is blown by substantial wind can pass through the central aperture and still damage the plants or fruits carried thereon. We believe that the hail netting is also able to be subjected to a number of other improvements.